Disco Lyoko
by TheInsaneChick
Summary: What would happen if our favorite warriors, plus 3 OCs, suddenly had a rave..kinda.. during class? Here, I present to you, Disco Lyoko! I do not own the image, that belongs to its respected owner.


**I should listen to 'Livin la vida loco' more often...**

**Another idea that randomly popped up into my head!**

**Nothing else to say! Besides that it actually contains spoilers for a future story! :D**

**DISCLAIMER: I only own Rebecca, Luna is owned by Astro-xXxBoy, everything else is owned by their owners...**

* * *

It was your average day at Kadic Academy, the teachers were teaching and the students were wishing school was over. It was the final day of school and most of the students couldn't wait to be let out. Mainly a programming class filled with special kids. From left to right we have, Odd, Ulrich, Aelita, Jeremy, Luna, Rebecca, William, and Yumi will their teachers were Franz Lyoka, also known as Franz Waldo Schaffer Hopper, and Xavier Lyoka, previously known as XANA.  
Since it was only these students in this extracurricular class, they could freely talk about their secret. What's their secret you ask? Well these students are warriors, protecting a virtual world called Lyoko from a rouge, evil AI named XANA.  
Now, don't get confuse between Xavier and XANA, for he was misunderstood, he really wanted to be free from Lyoko, just never was heard out from. He finally managed to contact the warriors and was let free off..only awakening a new enemy, who name remains unknown.

"Now, I would like for everyone to get out a sheet of paper and write down these notes," Franz said as he wrote down notes on a chalkboard. Odd and Ulrich groaned as everyone took out one, except for Xavier, who was doing special paperwork, being a teacher-assistant.

"Oh come on! We free you from XANA" Xavier coughed loudly at this, "Oh hush, we free you from him and this si how you repay us back? Not fair," whined Odd.

"Odd, this is still a school, we have to do something," said Jeremy, who seemed annoyed by Odd's complaint.

"Ugh..THIS IS MUTANY!" He yelled, only to be shushed by Luna and Rebecca. "Mutannnyyy" he silently whispered slash hissed as everyone wrote down notes on programming, or in other words, how to operate the supercomputer incase Aelita, Jeremy, and Franz weren't around. As Luna was writing down the final note, she was nudged in the stomach by Rebecca's elbow who mouthed,  
"Dis-co Po-go" Both of them grinned and started tapping out the beat to Disco Pogo **(A/N SEARCH IT ON YOUTUBE! ITS GERMAN! XD...hetalia)** Everyone stared at them as their beat became louder. Ulrich, being the only one that is German, stood up and began singing to the song.

_"**Was ist los?**_  
**_Es ist Party angesagt!"_**

**_"Die Saison ist er ffnet,_**  
**_Es ist ein wahres Spektakel,_**  
**_Denn alle komm'n weil es abgeht._**  
**_Das ist 'ne riesengro e Party."_**

At this moment, Luna, Rebecca, Odd, and William were beating away at the desks while Jeremy, Aelita, and Xavier were using their laptops to create the techno notes. Franz just sighed and went along with it, for he too, loved this song.

_**"Rei t die Arme in den Himmel Und schwenkt sie ber den Kopf.**_  
_**Mann, wir sind erst am Ziel,**_  
_**Wenn der Schwei von der Decke tropft.**_

_**Die W nde schwitzen, alle springen,**_  
_**Alles was wir lieben!**_  
_**Wir lassen uns das gottverdammte Feiern nicht verbieten.**_  
_**Wie ein kranker Haufen Raufen wir uns, Atzen lasst es krachen."**_

Rebecca, being the weirdo she is, pulled out glowsticks and gave everyone one as they all moved the desks in a circular shape and danced in it. Jeremy searched up a video that had the song and played it while Franz turned on and off the lights, making it a full rave.

**_"Wir lassen uns nicht verarschen._**  
**_Wir tanzen und wir toben._**  
**_Hebt die H nde nach oben Und dann lasst uns Disco Pogen!"_**

Finally, the chrous came up and everyone sung along, actually understanding what it said.

**_"Disco Pogo..._**

**_DISCO POGO, dingelingeling, dingelingeling._**  
**_Alle Atzen sing'n DISCO POGO, dingelingeling, dingelingeling._**  
**_Alle Atzen sing'n"_**

Ulrich went back to singing, with Luna trying to be the back vocals but was failing badly. She really needed to learn how to speak german, as do everyone else.

**_"Die Masse rockt,_**  
**_Wir sind bekloppt._**  
**_Wir pogen, don't stop the rock._**  
**_Wir baden in der Me-Me-Menge,_**  
**_Darauf hab ich Bock!_**

**_Voll normal verfeiern mit._**  
**_Ich fass mir auch mal in den Schritt._**  
**_Breakdance, oder Atzentanz,_**  
**_Wir tanzen heut' den Pogohit!"_**

**_"Disco Pogo, Atzenlogo._**  
**_Atzenstyle ist Disco Pogo!_**  
**_Atzen rasten nicht am Tag,_**  
**_Feiern mit dem Atzenlogo._**  
**_Schubsen, dr cken, h pfen, springen,_**  
**_Raufen, saufen, tanzen, pogen!"_**

The final parts was coming up, and yet again, everyone knew what it said. At this point, the music was blaring through Jeremy's speakers, disrupting the other classes. Teachers and several students came over to find the programmers, dancing along to a foreign german song. Surprisningly, some students came over and joined them, Yumi and Xaiver handind eahc new come some glow sticks. If you could hear over the noise, you would've heard that one of the teachers, Mrs. Hertz called for someone to get the prinicpal to stop this at once. Sadly no one listened, but moved out of the way to let everyone bring this rave outside, the music being played from everyone's phone so Jeremy didn't have to worry about finding a really long eletrical cord.

_**"Atzenparty dingeling.**_  
_**Atzenparty dingeling.**_  
_**Atzenparty dingeling.**_  
_**Atzenparty dingeling.**_  
_**Disco Pogo unser ding!**_  
_**Disco Pogo unser Ding!**_

_**Pogen (ca. 30x)**_  
_**Di-Di-Di-Di-Di-Di-Di-Disco Pogooo...**_

_**DISCO POGO, dingelingeling, dingelingeling.**_  
_**Alle Atzen sing'n DISCO POGO, dingelingeling, dingelingeling.**_  
_**Alle Atzen sing'n"**_

"What in the world is going on here?" yelled Mr. Delmas, the principal.

"Uhm...I think a random rave!" Answered Xavier, who, like everyone else, was sitting on their bottoms, panting from partying hard. He then noticed that Rebecca was sitting in his lap and blushed as he silently coughed, getting her attention. Realizing what she was doing, she squeaked and hopped off his lap, blushing as well. Both looked away from each, while a few wolf whistles was heard from the background.

"And who exactly started this?" the principal said, sounding annoyed. Everyone pointed at Rebecca and Luna, while Luna was pointing at Rebecca.

"School was gonna end soon anyway! Why not end it with a BANG! or what I like to call it.. a Disco Pogo." replied Rebecca, ho stood up and helped her friends up.

"Still, there is no reason to just start up a...party during class! You disrupted everyone elses class with your..what do you kids call it...techy music!" A few students giggled when he said 'Techy Music'

"We only had like a few minutes left!"

"Are you talking back to me?"

"Well that is how a conversation is suppose to work" More students ooed at this while some yelled out BURN!

"You. Office. Now," he said sternly, pointing to the office building, "As for the rest of you, please go back to class immediately." All the students scurried away back to their classes to pack and get ready to leave. Rebecca slowly walked away, but not before looking at the readers, silently whispering, "Disco Pogo."

* * *

**[WARNING: FOURTH WALL HAS BEEN BROKEN. PLEASE RUN IN AN ORDERLY FASHION! I SAID ORDERLY!]**

**Hope you all enjoyed it! I seriously have no idea where this came from XD. Disco Pogo...best song ever...**

**Stay Partyin' My friends  
****~T.I.C**


End file.
